Hold Me
by brubbs
Summary: Olhou para aqueles cabelos negros, olhos que hora eram pretos, hora vermelhos, aquela pele pálida como as nuvens do céu. E soube: Ela era a única que podia abraçá-lo. (UA)
1. Frio

_**Olá, aqui estou com uma nova SasuSaku. E minha primeira de Universo Alternativo. Quem me conhece sabe que eu não gosto de UA, quando não se é bem escrito... E eu tinha dificuldades com esse tema, mas como vinha enfrentando uma crise de inspiração, achei que era o tema perfeito para meu desbloqueio.**_  
_**A fanfic vai ser curtinha, e pode parecer meio boba (ainda não sei quantos capítulos ela terá). Vou fazer inspirada num conto de HQ do Neil Gaiman, chamada "Hold Me", que é um conto que gosto muito. Espero que gostem!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Em uma noite qualquer.**

Eles estavam naquele mesmo beco. Sasuke, Suigetsu e Karin, a ruiva.

Aquele era o frio mais rigoroso de que ele se lembrava. Não que a memória dele valesse alguma coisa. Ele nem se lembrava de que o nome dele era Sasuke até Karin, a ruiva, o achar em outro beco, na parte sul da cidade.

Ele tinha uma corrente com algo que julgava ser o próprio nome: "Sasuke U."

Mas ele não tinha a mínima ideia do que "U" significava. Um sobrenome, talvez?

Sasuke não gostava muito realmente de nenhum dos dois. Karin o irritava, e Suigetsu era barulhento demais. Mas para quem andava sozinho pelas ruas, sem casa, sem roupas novas, sem memória, duas pessoas para lhe ajudar a achar comida, ou apenas para fazer companhia, era ótimo. Sasuke pensava que iria enlouquecer se estivesse sozinho.

Mas o fato é que, talvez, ele já estivesse enlouquecendo.

Fitava a fogueira que ambos tinham feito para se aquecer uma hora atrás. Os pedaços de madeira já estavam quase todos queimados, e aquela fogueira – que não afastava completamente o frio, mas ajudava-os a suportar – iria se apagar a qualquer momento.

Enquanto as chamas dançavam em frente aos seus olhos, visões, ou indícios de sua memória, ou, quem sabe, talvez, indícios de sua loucura, voltaram a lhe atormentar.

Aquele homem pálido de cabelo comprido, surgindo das chamas. Sasuke gritando "Onii-san", e uma mulher (que se parecia muito com ele) que mantinha uma expressão horrorizada, sempre mandava ele correr.

E ele correu, correu e correu.

E essa visão o atormentava todas as noites.

.

Como esperado, as chamas da fogueira se apagaram, e o frio envolvia-os cada vez mais, como se estivesse chamando-os para dançar um tango.

Eles saíram daquele beco, não conseguiam mais suportar o frio intenso. Caminharam pela calçada, ao lado da rua, procurando esperança, mas, tudo o que encontravam era: neve, silêncio e o frio. Uma imensidão branca e azul.

Seus pés afundavam na neve que cobriam as calçadas, que mais parecia um chão feito de algodão. Seus queixos insistiam em tremer.

_"Então, é assim que eu vou morrer? Sem ao menos saber quem eu sou de verdade?"_, Sasuke pensou, dando um sorriso torto.

Ele se apoiou na parede mais próxima, enquanto olhava para cima no céu noturno. A neve caia e tocava sua face, e ele sentia seu corpo endurecer.

Chocalhou-se quando ouviu Karin, a ruiva, dizer:

- Olhem! O prédio do Hospital abandonado. Podemos nos abrigar ali!

Deslocaram-se o mais rápido que conseguiram, em meio a toda aquela neve no chão, para chegar até lá.

Entrando no prédio, subiram um lance de escadas até um quarto. O lugar era sujo, as janelas estavam quebradas, o vento congelante ainda os perseguiam, mas, era melhor do que ficar lá fora.

Sasuke perdeu as esperanças.

Eles sentaram no chão, encostando-se na parede.

Ele pegou um pedaço de vidro quebrado do chão e um papel que tinha ali, em meio a tantos papéis, e fez um furinho em sua perna com o pedaço de vidro.

Até o seu sangue escorreu gelado sobre sua perna.

Molhou seu dedo com o sangue e escreveu no pequeno pedaço de papel:

_"Descubra quem eu sou._

_- Sasuke U."_

Suigetsu arrancou a cortina da janela e se enrolou com Karin, a ruiva. Abraçou-a.

E Sasuke não tinha ninguém para abraçar.

Se entregou ao frio. Se escondeu.

.

.

* * *

**Dias depois. Em uma manhã qualquer.**

Era época de neve na Ilha de Hokkaido.

Hokkaido era o cantinho que Sakura escolhia para passar suas tão merecidas férias.  
Ser detetive criminal exigia muito esforço, e quando finalmente se permitia tirar uma folga, ela sempre escolhia aquela ilha remota ao norte do Japão.

A atmosfera de Londres a sufocava. Passaram-se alguns anos desde que mudara para lá – seguindo sua carreira –, mas todo o encanto que sentia havia se perdido há muito tempo. Em cidades grandes, existiam atrocidades, atrocidades essas que ela tinha que investigar, e, que lhe traziam muita dor de cabeça.

O último caso fora o mais cruel de todos. Investigar junto com o Departamento de Homicídios sobre uma garotinha de três anos que fora brutalmente violentada e assassinada. Esse caso a obrigara pedir férias e também lhe rendera aquele frasco de pílulas para dormir, que se encontrava no criado-mudo ao lado da cama do chalé.

Todo ano, ela sempre alugava o mesmo chalé em uma pousada chamada Kosetsu, algo como "queda de neve", ao lado dela, haviam mais três chalés, mas ela nunca se preocupava em conferir se havia gente hospedada lá.

Sakura era praticamente amiga da dona do local, todo ano, a velhinha simpática dizia ao telefone: _"Oh, Sakura, já estava esperando a sua ligação!"_, o que fazia Sakura se perguntar se mais gente alugava aqueles chalés.

Hokkaido não era uma ilha que recebia muitas visitas, não. Os poucos que se aventuravam, gostavam mesmo é de ver o campeonato de esculturas na neve. A ilha não tinha mais nada a oferecer, e, se a pessoa quisesse apenas ver a neve, ela iria a uma país onde as paisagens eram mais bonitas.

Aquela cidade era para quem gostava de coisas mais simples. Para quem conseguia enxergar a beleza na neve que caia e cobria as estátuas da cidade; os tons rosas num céu quase sem sol, e pessoas habilidosas fazendo suas esculturas.

.

Sakura sentou-se na cama, espreguiçando-se. Levantou, colocou a máquina de café para funcionar, e enquanto esperava, fazia o seu alongamento matinal.

Assim que terminou seu alongamento, pegou a caneca de café e sentou-se na poltrona, desfrutando daquele prazer que era assoprar o café quente enquanto o aroma se espalhava pelo local. Café era uma de suas coisas ocidentais preferidas.

Foi quando ouviu a campainha do chalé tocar.

Levantou-se, vestiu um hobbie, para atender a porta. Quando abriu, se deparou com Kaede, a velhinha dona do local. E um homem rústico, barbado, de cabelos que começavam a ficar grisalhos. Pela sua postura e o óculos escuros que trajava, Sakura podia perceber que ele era uma autoridade local.

- Algum problema? – Ela perguntou, meio desconfiada, meio surpresa.

- Bom dia, senhorita... – O homem tomou partido – Sou Fuyuki, o xerife dessa cidade. Desculpe-me por incomodá-la esta manhã...

- Oh, sem problemas, mas... O que os traz aqui?

- Kaede-baa-chan disse-me que é detetive em Londres.

- Sim, sou. – Sakura disse, preocupada.

- Nessa época do ano, sou uma das poucas autoridades presentes nessa cidadezinha. E eu venho aqui humildemente pedir a sua ajuda com um caso.

- Com um caso? Mas senhor, eu sou de Londres...

- Eu sei que é de Londres, já investiguei isso. Sei também que já morou em Tóquio, que sua família vive lá... você decidiu seguir carreira muito longe de casa, sei também que é solteira, não tem filhos, e que tira férias aqui todo ano...

Sakura piscou uma, duas vezes.

- Sim, mas...

- Olha... preciso mesmo de sua ajuda, o caso é meio complexo. Não vou entrar em detalhes dele com você aqui... Se quiser me ajudar – Ele retirou um papel do bolso do sobre-tudo – Me encontre nesse endereço para tomarmos um cafezinho juntos. Tenha um bom dia.

O homem agarrou o braço da velhinha, e os dois se afastaram dali.

Sakura encarou o papel, receosa. E suspirou.


	2. Assassinato

_**Olá, aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo! Aproveitem, e deixem opiniões sinceras :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Na madrugada seguinte.**

_"Quem eu sou?"_

Ele já abrira os olhos há muito tempo. No entanto, tudo ainda parecia uma imensidão branca. Ele não sabia explicar, mas ele sempre surgia no mesmo lugar. Sempre naquelas mesmas ruas daquela ilha pacata.

_"O que eu estou fazendo?"_

Era como se ele perdesse completamente a consciência. Ele não sabia, mas sempre que acordava, era noite, e, fazia aquele mesmo maldito frio. Suas pernas caminhavam sozinhas, mas ele não sentia seus pés no chão, não sentia o peso ao retirar os pés da neve – que insistiam a pesar toda vez que atolava o pé ao caminhar, pelo o que se lembrava –, mas não havia sensibilidade, de fato.

Ele só sentia o frio. E uma necessidade absurda de ser abraçado.

_"Sim, eu só quero um abraço. Um simples abraço..."_

Ele não sabia que dia era. Suigetsu e Karin já não existiam mais.

Caminhava silencioso pela rua, sem rumo, apenas procurando alguém.

_"Alguma coisa, alguém... alguma coisa. Sim... eu quero alguém... alguém para..."_

Ele ouviu um som, passos caminhando na calçada do outro lado da rua. Uma mãe segurava a filha no colo – que acabara de sair do postinho – lutando contra a neve para caminhar, possivelmente estava voltando para casa.

Sasuke sentira inveja. Aquela menina não deveria estar sentindo tanto frio como ele. Mas ele já estava acostumando-se, em todo lugar que ia, as pessoas pareciam não notá-lo.

Seus pés, involuntariamente, começaram a caminhar. Ele atravessou a rua, assustado, por não poder comandar nem a si mesmo.

Mas quando a mulher virou apara trás, e o seu olhar encontraram os olhos amedrontados dela, um "click", surgiu em sua mente. Era como se Sasuke não fosse mais um mendigo, não fosse mais um humano.

Ele perdera sua consciência, a capacidade de raciocinar o que seu corpo estava obrigando-o a fazer. Ele caminhou lento, até a mulher, dizendo apenas algumas palavras:

- Frio... Abraço... Tanto frio...

A mulher encurralou-se na parede, fechando os olhos, enquanto algumas lágrimas caíam.

- Monstro! Seu monstro! Saia de perto de mim! – Sua voz beirava o desespero.

A menina, saiu correndo, gritando pela rua, mas ninguém parecia ouvir. Ninguém sairia em plena madrugada, a -10 graus negativos para notar o que estava acontecendo.

E Sasuke abraçou aquela senhora, enquanto sua filha saiu correndo, gritando para que alguém ajudasse sua mãe.

- Ajudem a minha mãe! Socorro, estou com tanto medo!

Mas tudo o que Sasuke queria, era um abraço.

Enlaçou seus braços no corpo da mulher, e por algum momento, sentiu uma leve quentura, uma pequena sensação de vida. E ela continuava a rejeitá-lo. Isso durara apenas alguns segundos, porque, em sua frente, ela, ficou azul. E dura, como uma rocha.

Como se estivesse congelada.

Ele soltou-se dela, enquanto recuperava a consciência.

E depois, correu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**De manhã.**

Um único raio de sol – que passava na fresta da janela onde a cortina não alcançava – iluminara todo o ambiente.

Sakura logo levantou, e fez o seu pequeno ritual da manhã (se alongar, enquanto ligava a máquina de café). Ela não tinha planos para aquele dia, as competições de esculturas ainda não haviam começado, e, ela estava com uma dor costumeira no joelho direito – uma dorzinha chata que insistia em aparecer em baixas temperaturas, ou quando iria chover.

No dia anterior, após receber a visita do xerife, fora andar pela cidade, e comer um ramén na sua lanchonete preferida.

Como ela passara muito tempo em Londres, eram poucas as vezes que se permitia ir em algum restaurante japonês. Sempre que voltava das férias em Hokkaido, era sempre quatro quilos mais gorda – não que isso afetasse realmente o seu físico, porque ela era magra –, fruto de suas comilanças.

E depois ela dormira, dormira o dia todo. Sakura não dormia mais do que seis horas por dia, enquanto estava trabalhando. Às vezes, ela virava turnos e mais turnos, e também, passava dois dias sem dormir. Seus amigos praticamente a arrastavam para fora de sua mesa. E isso, logicamente, traziam as consequências, olheiras que marcavam sua pele alva, e também sua magreza. Mas ela cuidava do seu físico nas horas vagas, fazia academia, e mantinha as pernas sempre bem torneadas. Praticava aulas de tiro regularmente, tudo sempre para dedicar-se ao trabalho, e correr atrás dos bandidos.

Seu trabalho, era sua vida.

Ela passava até anos sem ver a família, porque ela sempre tirava as férias para fugir do trabalho (porque era praticamente obrigada). E, também, para manter sua sanidade mental. Então, ela não tinha muito tempo para dedicar à sua vida pessoal. Ela era uma mulher atraente, mas dispensava muitos encontros. Quando sentia necessidade de sexo, procurava Naruto – seu amigo com certas vantagens. Mas, agora, ele estava namorando, e, ela há algum tempo, não se envolvia com ninguém. Naruto já a pedira em casamento, mas ela sempre dizia: _"Casamento não é para mim_". E isso era um dos motivos para uma mulher de 28 anos, nunca ter tido um namoro sério. Apenas algumas transas casuais.

Dirigiu-se até a máquina de café, e ao lado dela, havia aquele cartão do xerife. Olhou para o relógio na parede dos fundos, e ainda eram 6:10 da manhã.

_"Por que não?"_, ela pensou.

Ela se arrumou, agasalhando-se bem. De manhã, fazia muito frio ainda, consequência das madrugadas de Hokkaido. Mas, quando o sol chegava ao meio, a temperatura ficava mais agradável.

Entrando no carro alugado, visualizou melhor o cartão, que estampava "Michiru Coffee". Não havia nenhum endereço, e estava escrito à mão. Ela, então, deduziu que o Café ficava na única avenida da cidade. E, não demorou muito a encontrá-lo.

Ela empurrou a porta de vidro, fazendo um delicado "plim", devido a um sininho pendurado na porta. Observou, o lugar tinha poucas mesas, alguns senhores lendo os seus jornais. Uma tv velha e pequena pendurava na parede, duas garçonetes que deveriam ter a sua idade, e uma senhora que aparentava ter entre 40 e 50 anos. Foi até o balcão, e perguntou para essa senhora:

- Olá, o Sr. Fuyuki costuma vir aqui?

A mulher a encarou dos pés à cabeça, enquanto despejava café em duas xícaras para que uma garçonete pudesse servir alguém.

- Sim, todos os dias. Sente-se em alguma mesa – ela olhou para o relógio no pulso, que marcava seis e meia – Logo ele deve estar chegando, querida. – Terminou, com um sorriso.

- Obrigada – Sakura respondeu, num meio sorriso.

Sakura sentou-se na mesa, enquanto esperava o tempo passar. Sakura odiava esperar. Meia hora parecia um século, quando, a cada cinco minutos, aparecia alguém abrindo a porta, tocando o maldito sino. Ela batia as unhas compridas na mesa, enquanto a outra mão se apoiava no queixo, sustentando-a. Maldita posição de tédio.

Eram sete e quinze, quando o xerife chegou. Sakura já estava quase desistindo e indo embora.

Ele passou, deu um oi para a senhora do balcão, e sentou-se na mesa com Sakura.

- Eu sabia que viria. Desculpe o atraso, tive um problema com o carro... – Ele disse, meio receoso.

- Tudo bem. – _"Não, não estava tudo bem, velho maldito!"_.

- Desculpe por fazê-la esperar tanto... Está aqui há muito tempo?

Sakura apenas acenou com a cabeça.

O xerife sorriu de canto, envergonhado.

- Bem, eu te chamei aqui, porque quero que me ajude com um caso. É algo simples, não se preocupe, mas envolve muita burocracia...

- Do que se trata?

O xerife tirou algumas fotos do bolso do sobretudo surrado marrom.

Sakura arregalou os olhos ao observar tais fotos.

- Bem, esse casal foi encontrado abraçado num prédio abandonado. Costumava ser um hospital antigamente. Hoje em dia, ninguém quer comprá-lo. E nessa época do frio, muitos desabrigados ficam por lá...

- Bom, pelo o que posso ver, o casal morreu porque não aguentou o frio. É triste, eu sei. Mas que problema há nisso? – Sakura perguntou, tediosa.

- O problema é que um bilhete fora encontrado próximo à eles...

O xerife tirou mais uma papelzinho do bolso. Realmente, surpresas não paravam de vir.

Sakura observou o escrito vermelho. _"Possivelmente sangue"_, pensou.

**_Descubra quem eu sou._**

**_- Sasuke U._**

- Esse "U", possivelmente quer dizer Uchiha.

- Uchiha?

- Uma família que fora brutalmente assassinada por aqui. Nunca encontramos os suspeitos.

Sakura franziu o cenho.

- E bem... você é detetive... quero que me ajude a descobrir quem é esse casal, e se eles tem alguma ligação com os Uchihas.


	3. Encontro

_**Aqui está mais um capítulo! Obrigada por todos os comentários! (responderei em breve) :3**_

_**Obrigadaaaa!**_

.

.

* * *

- Pode me levar ao local onde achou isso? – Sakura perguntou, embora esperasse um "não", ela, com certeza, procuraria depois.

- Vou te levar até lá... em uma hora dessas a perícia já deve ter saído do local. Só vou pedir que não mexa em nada... você sabe como é... – O xerife disse, enquanto esfregava as duas mãos, tentando afugentar o frio.

A neve caia insistentemente lá fora, agora, com menos intensidade. O xerife, educadamente, abriu a porta de sua velha viatura para que ela sentasse. Antes, ela havia insistido em ir na sua Land Rover alugada, mas, o xerife disse que depois a traria de volta, e, que não havia nenhum perigo em deixar um carro como aquele ali.

- Somente as pessoas poderosas de uma cidade como essa possuem carros desse tipo, e, ninguém se atreveria a mexer com elas. – O xerife disse, concentrado no transito, enquanto Sakura, observava a paisagem pela janela do carro.

- Aaah, sim...

- Sabe, para alguém que vem aqui para sair dos "holofotes", a senhorita chama muito a atenção.

Um rubor quase imperceptível, esquentou as bochechas de Sakura.

.

Minutos depois, eles pararam em um prédio abandonado. Tinha a aparência muito antiga, como se tivesse sido construído há muito tempo. A pouca tintura que restava, descascava, e, eram poucas as janelas que possuíam vidros, além disso, as janelas eram com cavidades ovais, e tudo parecia muito escuro. Era o lugar perfeito para assombrar uma cidade pequena.

- Você já deve ter ouvido falar desse prédio, não é? – O xerife perguntou.

Sakura já ouvira rumores, mas nunca à fundo. Balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Esse hospital foi construído em 1872, e era uma clínica psiquiátrica. Você deve imaginar o que faziam com os loucos naquela época... Ainda mais em uma cidade pequena. Depois, os médicos abandonaram o lugar. Fizeram uma pequena reforma, e foi um hospital, que perdurou até vinte anos antes dessa presente data. O dono faliu, e ninguém quis comprá-lo. Muita gente diz que é assombrado, mas, ultimamente, só serve de abrigo aos vagabundos.

Sakura olhou novamente para o prédio, até um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, ela ouviu gritos, e sabia que era só ela que ouvia.

- Vamos! – ela disse.

Subiram as escadas, até, finalmente, chegarem a um quarto isolado com fitas amarelas da polícia, e, ao chegar, ela podia ver a marca do casal que foram encontrados mortos ali. O chão estava branco, e onde o casal fora encontrado, o chão continha a coloração normal.

Sakura analisou rapidamente o local, olhando o chão, as janelas, os vestígios das cortinas, e memorizou tudo. Ela tinha memória fotográfica, e, isso ajudava bastante no seu trabalho.

- Bem, você pode dar uma olhada por aqui... Vou fazer uma rápida checagem em outros quartos.

- Tudo bem.

O xerife se afastou do local, deixando Sakura sozinha. Pelo menos, era o que parecia.

Uma figura, no fundo do quarto, observava Sakura com certa curiosidade.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sasuke**

_"Ela tem cabelos rosas como um algodão doce... Como essa cor é irritante"_, ele pensou, enquanto ponderava se aproximar ou não.

Ele de um, dois passos. Sabia que ela não poderia vê-lo. Ninguém podia. Só os malditos fantasmas daquele lugar. E, esse era um castigo extremamente doloroso.

De repente, ele pôde perceber que ela enrijeceu, e os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram. Em uma fração de segundos, ela virou-se, com os olhos arregalados.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sakura**

Enquanto analisava o local, ela pôde sentir uma rajada de vento em suas costas. Era como se toda a atmosfera a sua volta tivesse mudado.

Sentiu um longo arrepio.

Ela, definitivamente, odiava aqueles arrepios. Não era nada prazeroso.

Virou-se, temendo o que poderia encontrar.

Mas, para a sua surpresa, se tratava do homem mais bonito que vira em toda a sua vida. Apesar da aparência desleixada, os cabelos negros bagunçados pareciam fios divinos. Seus olhos, que pareciam vermelhos na sombra escura do quarto, mudaram para um tom ônix. Olhos profundos, que a encaravam como se estivesse enxergando o seu sopro da vida, sua alma.

A roupa estava colada em seu corpo esguio, e ela tinha certeza de que ele tinha um abdome bem definido. Ele era magro, mas seus braços era largos e fortes, tinha pernas grossas, e até indício de bíceps, sua pele era pálida.

Ela podia jurar que pela aparência, ele cheirava mal. Mas não. Ele tinha o cheiro almiscarado, meio amadeirado. Cheiro de homem.

E depois, ela se perdera naqueles olhos, que pareciam querer devorá-la.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sasuke**

Ele nunca se esqueceria daqueles grandes olhos verdes, que o encararam com surpresa, e não com escória.

Ela tinha a pele branquinha, tão alva. Era tão bonita e tentadora.

_"Será que pode me ver?"_

De repente, sua expressão enrijeceu, depois de analisá-lo por vários minutos, sua postura também mudou, ela se abaixou, meio defensiva.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou, e ele pôde sentir seriedade em sua voz.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. E depois sorriu.

- Você... pode me ver agora?

- Claro que posso te ver! Do que está falando?

- Ninguém podia me ver de dia... só à noite... quando...

Sakura se aproximou dele, encostando a mão em seu ombro.

- Você está bem? – Ela perguntou, enfiando a mão no bolso, e tirou uma pequena lanterna. Ela refletiu a lanterna nos olhos dele – Está drogado?

Ele se afastou abruptamente.

- Você pode me ver... – Ele disse, quase cantarolando.

- Homem, qual é o seu problema? Você é um morador de rua, não é? Venha, eu posso ajudá-lo... se os policiais te pegarem aqui, vão mandar você pra rua...

- Ninguém vai me mandar para a rua. Você pode me ver. E eles... Não importa. Apenas apareça aqui amanhã, rosinha. Haha.

Sasuke ouviu passos se aproximando. E saiu correndo dali, pelas escadas.

_"Ela pode me ver..."_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sakura**

Ele havia corrido dela. Sakura correu atrás dele, descendo rapidamente as escadas. Mas ele havia sumido, como em fumaça.

- Sakura? Algum problema? – O xerife perguntou, no topo da escada.

- Era o Sasuke! Sasuke estava aqui!

- O quê? Garota, pode subir aqui em cima, sim? Não consigo ouvi-la direito.

Sakura subiu as escadas, um pouco ofegante pelo excesso de esforço que fez ao correr.

- Xerife! Acho que Sasuke estava aqui...

- Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?

- Sim, ele...

- Tem certeza? Eu não ouvi ninguém aqui... só você, correndo como uma louca.

- Ele estava aqui, sei que estava...

Sakura samblou o cenho, confusa.

- Vamos criança... já viu tudo o que precisava, não é? – O xerife abraçou seu ombro, enquanto a arrastava para fora, para o carro.

Ele bateu a porta do passageiro depois que ela entrou.

E ao entrar no carro, ela saia do local com uma única certeza: Ela precisava, desesperadamente, vê-lo de novo.

O xerife se despediu dela, depois que a deixou próxima de sua Land Rover. Sakura estacionou-a na garagem do chalé, e quando saiu do carro, ouviu o choro de uma criança.

Ela estava sentada em uma muretinha. Sakura se aproximou, e a menina tirou as mãos do rosto, e a encarou com os olhos inchados – consequência de ter chorado demais.

- Por que está chorando, minha flor? – Sakura disse, abaixando-se na altura da menina.

- Minha mãe... foi mo-morta... po-por... Ah! Eu não tenho para on-onde ir... Mi-minha mãe era amiga da senhora que mora aqui, ma-mas não consigo achá-la.

- Shiu... – Sakura abraçou-a num instinto protetor – Vamos entrar, está muito frio. Você toma um café e come alguma coisa, enquanto me diz certinho o que aconteceu...

A menina acenou com a cabeça, limpou as lágrimas e sorriu para Sakura.


End file.
